


It's A Youtube Thing

by angriestbee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Youtuber AU, Youtuber Cas - Freeform, cas is very messy, non-canon, that's not supposed to be sexual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8516356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angriestbee/pseuds/angriestbee
Summary: You and Castiel are roommates, and you're both youtubers. You're nothing but friends, and have collaborated many times on each of your channels. But you're harboring a secret: you're very much in love with the man you call your best friend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! so yes I know my other fic is unfinished bUT I've been wanting to write this one for a long time!! I promise I'll keep uploading on both of them,, please hold me to that! I really hope you guys enjoy this one, the youtuber!au it literally one of my all time favourites. constructive criticism is always very much appreciated!

You smiled as you shut off your camera, thankful that the recording had gone well. Save for a few minor hiccups that could be edited out, the overall process had been relatively easy. Now it was nearing 10 o’clock, and your editing could be postponed to tomorrow. You were a youtuber, and a fairly popular one at that. Your channel had just hit 5 million subscribers, and you were wondering what to do for that special number. 

You smiled and suppressed a laugh as you walked into the kitchen, seeing your roommate and fellow youtuber, Castiel, covered in flour. His dark blue sweater was now covered in white hand marks, and his brow was furrowed as he read the recipe he was trying to recreate. Something to do with honey obviously, as the gallon tub of it was sitting on the counter. Thankfully it remained un-opened, you weren’t sure how he would manage with both the flour and the honey at once. 

 

You pulled your hair back into a messy ponytail and walked over to him, wiping some of the flour off the kitchen counter. He didn’t notice you until you waved a hand in front of his face.

 

“Oh! y/n! Hey, I was just uh- baking?” he said, obviously somewhat flustered. 

 

“I can see that, the flour all over the kitchen really shows how dedicated you are to the cause.” you said jokingly, before grabbing a wet cloth and wiping down the surfaces covered in off-brand all purpose flour. Castiel blushed and continued baking, this time with much less disaster. You eventually joined him in his baking, and soon honey ginger scones were sitting on the counter cooling. 

 

You moved to the living room, glass of wine in your hand. It was almost midnight, and you weren’t tired at all. Castiel was still covered in flour, but it suited him. He was always somewhat disheveled, and it suited him. You definitely didn’t have a thing for his sex hair. You chatted with your roommate for ages, until you were both near sleep. You bit him farewell, and retreated into your room. 

 

You apartment wasn’t very luxurious, just big enough to contain a kitchen/living room area, two bedrooms, and a bathroom. You recorded all of your videos in your room, and Castiel did all of his in his room. It was a fairly comfortable set-up, besides the whole “in love with your roommate thing.” You’d been friends with Castiel for years now, ever since you’d met in high school. You two had been inseparable, and had eventually moved in together. It was a constant struggle to deny your feelings for him, especially when he looked so damn good, all the time. But he had a girlfriend, and you were his friend, nothing more.

 

You slumped onto your bed, the sheets crinkling around you. You tried not to think about your current predicament, and instead about what you’d do for reaching 5 million subscribers. When nothing came to you, you finished your wine, and opened up your laptop to browse Tumblr. 

 

That made it even worse though, because all over your feed were pictures of the two of you. Many people thought you’d make a good couple, and edited images and fanfictions were everywhere. You read the fanfictions in secret of course, and even wrote some of your own. It was one of your guilty pleasures, and about the closest you’d ever come to the relationship you craved. Sometimes you’d even post pictures of him onto your secret tumblr, and fans would go crazy trying to figure out where the photos were from. 

 

Soon you fell asleep, your laptop screen going dark. Castiel was still awake in his room, browsing tumblr, trying not to blush at the pictures of you two.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yikes, sorry that these chapters are so short.. also, i really need to find someone to proof read my shit i've been re-reading it and i've noticed lots of mistakes yIKES

You woke to the sound of your phone alarm, and you silently cursed the early hour. But it was your fault that you’d skipped editing your video last night, so you should’ve cursed yourself. You lazily crawled out of bed, careful not to disturb the cat, Charlie, lying at the end. You stretched and stood up, throwing on an oversized sweatshirt. Today you were also filming a Q&A with Castiel, which you were looking forward to. You loved your fans, and you loved answering their questions and interacting with them. 

 

You ran your fingers through your hair as you sat down at your desk, your eyes filled with sleep. You began the long process of editing, sorting through clips and piecing them together. Charlie came over and sat on your lap, and you couldn’t be more content. You almost fell out of your chair, however, when Castiel walked in. He laughed, before setting down a cup of coffee in front of you. It was much needed, and you thanked him vigorously. 

 

He seemed to blush as he took in your disheveled appearance, but you didn’t notice, you were intent on finishing your video. You clicked upload and sighed, taking a long sip of your hot drink. You looked at the time, widening your eyes. It was already late in the day, and you hadn’t even started on the Q&A. You scrambled to get everything together, Castiel laughing slightly as he went to the living room. Whenever you two did a collab, you filmed it in the living room, simply because there was move space and you didn’t want to intrude on each others’ privacy. 

 

Soon the cameras and lights were set up, and you were ready to start. The cameras were rolling, and you each got out your phones to read the questions that had been submitted the day before. You were each going to take turns, reading questions one after the other. 

 

loverBandit4 said: y/n, what are your thoughts on Hannah?

 

You weren’t surprised at this question, many people were against Cas’ current girlfriend, and wanted you two to be together. You had nothing against Hannah, she was quite fond of you and you of her, but when it came down to it, you didn’t think she and Castiel really ‘clicked’.

 

“Hannah is great, I think she and Castiel are a perfect match. And if she hurts him, I’ll personally make her life hell.” you said jokingly, smiling at Castiel. 

 

frogtimber said: “Castiel, can you lick your elbow?”

 

The questions continued like this for awhile, and you answered as many as you could before you began to get tired. You ended the video and stopped the cameras, before crashing on the couch next to your friend. You rested your head on his shoulder, sighing as you responded to a few texts on your phone. You closed your eyes for what seemed like only a moment, but the next thing you knew Cas was shaking you awake. You looked at the time on your phone, it was already almost 8. You’d been asleep for hours already, and poor Cas had stayed there the entire time. You blushed in embarrassment, scrambling to get off the couch. The video still needed to be edited and uploaded, and you needed to get on that, stat.  
You and Cas worked hard the next while, clipping the clips and mashing them together to make the video seamless. In no time the video was ready for upload, and you sighed in relief once it was up.


End file.
